Do You Dare?
by My western skies
Summary: Hello I'm your host Azura and this is the game show Do You Dare. We have brought the characters of Wicked here for you to dare them and none of them are happy about it! So send in your dares and watch the chaos unfold...


**So I've seen a few of these about and decided to do one. Basically you send in your requests for dares and I will work them into the next chapter. This is a sideline to Witch World because the story is depressing me a little and I needed to write something fun! I promise that I won't stop updating it though. So send in your requests and enjoy!**

**Note: For the sake of brevity assume Glinda cleared Elphies name, Fiyero is once again human and Elphie rules Oz alongside Glinda.  
****Madame morrible was imprisoned, the wizard should have left Oz and Boq is still Tin.**

* * *

She had a pounding headache when she woke up. When she woke up? Hadn't she just been in a meeting with the Ozian ministers.  
Glinda pushed herself upright and saw that she was in the middle of a large theatre. She noticed other people pushing themselves upright as well.

"Glinda?" She heard called. She turned and saw Elphie. "What in Oz happened? We were in a meeting, how did we get here!"

"I don't know. But I think we're in some kind of theatre?"

"Really whatever gave you that impression" Said Elphie sarcastically. Suddenly the stage as lit up and a grinning lady walked on from the wings.

"What the?"

"Hello fellow Ozians! I'm your host Azura and this is 'Do You Dare?' Tonight we are joined by the member of the Wicked-verse." The woman spun around grinning to face the puzzled people.

Suddenly a cheer could be heard from beyond the stage. "Hold on, when did we get an audience?" Was shouted by Fiyero, who had made his way over to Elphie and Glinda.

"When I decided we would have one!" Snapped the host, before turning back to the audience.

"Hold on!" Shouted Elphie, jumping up, "How did we get here? We were in a council meeting! And what on earth are they doing here!" She shouted, pointing at Morrible, The Wizard and Boq.

"You're all here to play Do You Dare. Its a game show that allows wicked fans to set you dares and you have to do them!"

"Can someone please dare Elphaba to melt?" Drawled Morrible.

The host swings round, "Shut up you! Your lucky I haven't locked you three" She gestured to them, "Up yet! If the fans wish you to be restrained then that will happen but for the moment will all of you please take a seat."

"Hey where did the chairs come from?" Glinda asked, noticing a row of red, cushioned chairs lined up along the stage.

"I needed them so they came. Simple as that" The host declared, chivvying the ozians to their seats.

"Your quite rude aren't you." Said Boq.

"Why thank you" The host said with a bow.

Elphaba was refusing to sit down. "What if I don't want to do the dares?" she declared, crossing her arms.

"Then you have to do the forfeit"

"Which is?"

"Oh it will change every time. But if you don't sit down right now Miss Thropp, you will get one!

Elphaba stayed standing. "Fine" The host sighed, "Don't say I didn't warn you"

Out of nowhere water crashed down onto Elphaba, soaking her to the skin. Morrible started cackling.

"Oi, shut up you fish!" Azura said as water rained down on Morrible to. Elphie had taken her seat.

"Right anyone else got a problem with how this works?"

They all remained silent.

"Good, now just before we finish this introduction to the story..."

"Your breaking the fourth wall!" Said Glinda. Without turning round Azura waved her hand and Glinda got drenched. She let out an indignant squeal.

"As I was saying...before we finish this introduction let me explain what you, the fans, need to do! You need to send in your request for a dare through reviews. Just say who you want to do it and what it is. Anything goes!"

"What if it involves death?" Said The wizard, nervously.

"Got something to worry about have you?" The host cackled, "If it involves death then it may have to be altered slightly. Or if I really like the dare I could just bring you back to life afterwards..."

"I thought you said we could opt out!" Morrible said angrily.

"No, I said Elphie could opt out. That also applied to Glinda and Fiyero. However you three (boq, morrible, wizard) have to do whatever dares come your way."

"WHY!" Shouted Boq

"BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE YOU!" Shouted Azura. Boq lean't back in his chair, moping.

"So as I was saying anything goes! Once your request has reached me you will get to speak it to the audience and sometimes even watch from the stage! I will now send this flying badger that I have borrowed from DogLover645, to collect you requests. He will make a round just before the start of each chapter to get them!"

"Breaking the fourth wall again." Muttered Glinda,. Azura whirled round.

"Do you like that pink dress?" She snapped angrily.

"Yes I do" Glinda pouted.

"Well if you want it to remain pink I suggest you shut up!"

"You can't ruin my dress I will kill you!" Glinda screeched.

"Will you?" Azura smirked and with a click of her fingers the dress was a dark green.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU EVIL WITCH GREEN IS A DISGUSTING COLOUR"

"Thanks Glin" Elphie said, looking miffed.

"Oh no I didn't mean that. It looks great on you"

"When you two are finished.." Azura started.

"No I'm not!" Glinda declared, squeakily. "That was my favourite council meeting dress"

"You have dresses especially for council meetings" Fiyero said, dumbfounded.

"You are missing the point" She hissed

Azura was getting tired with the continued bickering.

"ENOUGH!" She shouted. "Glinda, if you behave over the next couple of chapters I will turn the dress pink again. Deal?"

"I suppose so."

"Good now shut up!" She finished, looking exhausted already.

"So to finish! Remember send a request for a dare by review. Anything goes. Aaaaaaand if you are requesting as a guest your review might not appear in time for the next chapter! But if it hasn't been done I promise that when it shows up I will do it!"

She turned to the badger, "Now fly my pretty fly!" She cackled.

Glinda turned to Elphie, "Isn't that what you said when..."

"Glinda I told you we don't talk about that. It was a phase..."


End file.
